


My Prince

by Kairipopa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oikawa gets sick, Porn With Plot, Suga helps him, implied Sawamura Daichi/Michimiya Yui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: Oikawa gets sick again and Suga takes care of him. Some fluff, some smut, and then more fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this pairing needs a lot more love to begin with. Secondly, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and if you want to talk with me more, my Tumblr is @stingykawa!

Oikawa could feel the symptoms coming. It wasn't entirely uncommon to him, seeing as he had gotten strep throat not even a month earlier. He could feel the ache in his jaw, the swelling of his throat, and the slight headache that came along for the ride. Of course, Oikawa refused to acknowledge that he might be getting sick again and simply took a few aspirin to help him focus on studying.   
He didn't want to worry Suga again because he knew how needy he could be when he got sick. Although Suga might not mind it, Oikawa hated feeling weak around his boyfriend. He quietly worked on studying while Suga was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Oikawa quickly rubbed his eyes after studying for so long and made his way to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  
“Ah! You scared me!” Suga exclaimed, nearly dropping the pan he was holding. It looked as though he was making one of their favorite dishes, a cheesy mashed potato with steak dinner, and Oikawa let a small smile slip as he took his seat at the dining table.  
“You didn't have to make this tonight babe, I would've been fine with takeout.” Oikawa said when Suga entered the dining room with a hot pan and a steaming pile of mashed potatoes. Suga gave a small smile before replying.  
“I know you like taking my leftovers to lunch on Mondays, don't even try to deny it.” Suga mused with a smile. He quickly took his apron off and got some silverware before they both dug in. Oikawa moaned at how the warm food felt on his throats and practically inhaled his dinner.   
“Mm, that was really good Kou-chan.” Oikawa moaned, leaning back in his seat. He could still feel the pressure on his throat though, and decided to have a glass of orange juice, as if that would help at this point in the sickness. He wondered if Suga suspected something, but if he did, he kept quiet about it. The headache was coming back just as strong as before, and he excused himself to the bathroom before taking some more aspirin.   
That night Oikawa tossed and turned in bed. His nose was a bit stuffy, but his throat hurt too much to breathe through his mouth. He could tell Suga was asleep next to him, soft snores giving himself away. Oikawa crawled out of the bed to take some of the NyQuil they had from his previous sickness. He downed a bit more than he should have, annoyed at how restless he was at this early in the morning. After all, it was barely two in the morning, and Oikawa had only gotten about an hour of sleep before waking up out of discomfort. He crawled back into bed and of course, Suga was sitting up, clearly confused as to why Oikawa had been in the bathroom for so long. It seemed his boyfriend had pieced things together when he saw the used tissues Oikawa had.  
“Oikawa…” Suga muttered, half-asleep and half-disappointed.  
“Darling, go back to sleep,” Oikawa said, laying down next to Suga and wrapping his arms tightly around him.  
“You're sick though…” Suga mused, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “We need to get you to the doctor so you can get the medicine you need.”   
“In the morning, but it's too early to be up Koushi. Sleep.” Oikawa demanded, pushing on Suga’s shoulders to lay him back in bed. After a while of watching his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall back into a deep sleep, Oikawa decided to do the same.

 

—————————

 

By the time Oikawa woke up again, he felt even worse. His head ached, his eyes refused to open, his nose was stuffed, his mouth was dry and sore, and the rest of his body ached with fatigue. He groaned and threw a weak arm over his eyes, letting tears prickle at the pain before wiping them away. He turned on his side to see that Suga was gone, and an internal panic struck him before he focused on the voice in the living room. Oikawa could only hear bits and pieces of his conversation, but he could tell it was a phone call to his doctor. ‘Great,’ he thought. ‘So much for me hiding my sickness’. Oikawa, begrudgingly, crawled out of bed and walked to where Suga was and gave him a huge hug before tackling them both onto the couch.  
“Tooru! Give me some warning next time!” Suga exclaimed. Oikawa could tell Suga wasn't actually mad, seeing as he hugged his boyfriend back. “And you need to get off of me, you're sick.”   
“No…” Oikawa moaned, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s waist. Suga squirmed a bit but gave up eventually, trying not to cringe at how awful Oikawa sounded.   
“Babe, you really need some sleep and foods easy on your throat. Your doctor's appointment is at one,” Suga said, sighing at his boyfriend’s negligence. “And you need to get off of me.” Suga complained, trying to push Oikawa off of him without hurting the younger man.  
“Don't wanna.” Oikawa protested, but eventually let go once Suga started to prod at Oikawa’s side, one of his very few weak points. He bursted into a fit of laughter, clutching at his own sides before erupting in a coughing fit, curling into himself to deal with the pain.  
“I'm sorry, here, let me grab you some DayQuil.” Suga said, running to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. “DayQuil… DayQuil… ah!” He said, picking out the liquid kind that would go down Oikawa’s throat better. He poured a bit into the small measuring cup and walked back out to the living room, sitting his boyfriend up so that the medicine would go down a bit better. He set the cup on the coffee table and let his fingers run through Oikawa’s messy hair. After sitting on the floor and braiding a small portion of his boyfriend’s hair, Suga let Oikawa know that he had to start getting ready for the doctor’s appointment. Of course all he got in response was a groan, but Suga helped lead him to the bedroom to help him get dressed. After picking out a t-shirt and jacket as well as a pair of skinny jeans for Oikawa, Suga tried to help his boyfriend get dressed.   
“C’mon, babe, at least sit up for me,” Suga whined, too weak to lift Oikawa up. He got a whine back in response, but he did sit up and boy did Suga feel terrible for him. He looked even worse than the last time he had gotten sick, the bags darker, his cheeks redder, possibly because of the cold, but red nonetheless. Once he finished dressing his poor boyfriend, Suga brought them down to his car and started it up, making sure to turn up the heat.  
After sitting in the waiting room for about half an hour, it was finally Oikawa’s turn to be looked at. Fortunately the doctor knew both of them well enough and let Suga tag along, even though he wasn't technically related to Oikawa. Suga sat patiently in the chair next to his boyfriend, holding his hand and rubbing circles on it to ease him, knowing how much anxiety doctors brought to him. After all, it had been a doctor that told Oikawa that he couldn't play volleyball in college or professionally. It was a doctor that crushed Oikawa’s dreams, forcing him to retire early from the thing he loved and dedicated his life to the most. At that, Suga gripped Oikawa’s hand a bit tighter.

 

————————

 

“After seeing your previous health records and seeing as you've been sick twice in the past month, it'd be wise to get your tonsils taken out.” The words rattled in Oikawa’s head. He had surgery on his knee before, so it couldn't be too bad… but Oikawa had no clue how him and Suga were going to put together the money for it. His boyfriend seemed to notice his pain and laced their fingers together, gripping hard, as if saying that they would be okay, everything would work out.  
The two boys left the doctor’s office, paying a small fee for the visit, with a bit of a heavy weight knowing that next week would be when Oikawa’s tonsils get taken out.   
“Don't say it.” Suga said as soon as they got to the car. “You know Daichi will be able to cover my shift at work, and I know that Kuroo will be able to get you your missed work from your classes. If you think that's all it will take to break us apart, you've got another thing coming.”  
Oikawa stared wide eyed at Suga but gave a small chuckle at his boyfriend’s words.  
“You're becoming more and more like Daichi every day, you know.” He commented, snickering. Suga gasped.  
“How dare you! I'm not that oblivious!” They both cracked up laughing, enjoying the weight lifting off both their shoulders.

 

————————

 

A week had passed in what felt like an instant. Oikawa was able to return to college after a few days of being on medication, and he had been able to, albeit stressfully, take care of some of the work he would miss while recovering from his small surgery.   
Meanwhile for Suga, the bakery was running smoothly and had slowed down after the Thanksgiving season. Daichi had, of course, given Suga the chance to take a break with his boyfriend while he recovered. Suga couldn't repay Daichi enough, especially since he would be paying him for his time up because business had been going well and Suga had done a bit of overtime in the past.   
“Enjoy Daichi, and don't forget to clean the counters after Yui leaves,” Suga said with a smirk and a wink before leaving the bakery. He knew he'd probably be back in about two or three days, but school and work had gotten in the way for both boys, so such a small break seemed like an actual vacation to them.   
When Suga returned home, Oikawa was already making him dinner. ‘What a sweetheart,’ Suga thought before hanging his coat up and entering the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and saw that he made a small soup for Suga.  
“I know I won't be able to eat anything tonight, but I thought I could make you something at least.” Suga blushed and hid his face in Oikawa’s shoulder.  
“Can you stop being so sweet for just two seconds?” Suga asked, and Oikawa responded with a light chuckle. They settled down at the dining table while Suga ate the warm chicken noodle soup.  
Once dinner was finished, the two decided to get some food for after Oikawa’s surgery. They didn't typically stock ice cream or pudding during the winter time, so it was a nice opportunity for them to spend some time together before Oikawa went in for his quick surgery. They picked up three different flavors of ice cream (“there's different moods you have to be in Suga, you wouldn't understand”), chocolate and vanilla pudding, as well as some flavors of jello. Oikawa knew he would gain some weight after this strictly-sweets diet, but he knew he could easily work it off.  
The rest of the evening they spent cuddling and watching movies, mostly sci-fi ones that made no sense to Suga but excited Oikawa. Suga could feel himself falling asleep so he pulled his boyfriend along with him, before they crashed on their warm, welcoming bed.

 

————————

 

The surgery went terrific, the doctors said. Suga felt relief flood him as he ran to the small hospital room that he'd be staying in for a few hours before they could go back home. When Oikawa saw Suga, he waved and gave his boyfriend a huge grin. Suga, of course, smiled back and wrapped his arms around him, despite the awkward angle of being on a hospital bed.   
Suga had read up prior to this on what to do once you had your tonsils out, and he read that drinking water could help a lot, so he fished out a water bottle which he bought at the vending machine while Oikawa was being operated on. Oikawa didn't say anything, he knew he'd get scolded later if he did, and drank the water that his boyfriend had provided him.  
After a few hours the doctors returned with paperwork galore, but the two were finally able to leave and go home.  
“Now babe, I know you probably feel fine, but I want you to stay home these next two days.” Suga said sternly. Oikawa gave him a small whimper and a pout, but nodded his head. He didn't want to talk, knowing it would hurt a bit.   
Once home, Suga immediately made Oikawa lay on the couch and brought him pillows, their fluffiest blankets, and the ice cream that Oikawa wanted the most (it was cookie dough, of course). Suga then cuddled up next to his tired boyfriend and they put on some game show that Suga loved to play along with. They fell asleep like that, enjoying each other's presence.  
The next morning, Oikawa woke up with a kink in his neck and a weight on top of him. After eating the ice cream last night, which soothed his throat tremendously, Oikawa felt he could talk. When Suga started to squirm, a sure sign of him waking up, Oikawa whispered in his ear.  
“Good morning, darling.” Now, it sounded a bit raspy, but it got the point that he could speak again across. Shivers went down Suga’s spine at his tone, and he lifted his head.  
“G’morning babe, how do you feel?” Suga asked groggily.  
“Terrific,” he responded, sitting up from his awkward sleeping position. “But disgusting. I need a shower.” Suga laughed in response and got off of him reluctantly, setting up their towels and clothes so that he could surprise his boyfriend with a small bubble bath. He called Oikawa in and they got in the somewhat small bathtub together, splashing the bubbles at each other as if they were five again.  
Oikawa stopped their battle with a kiss to Suga’s lips, which startled him but he began kissing back just as eagerly. It was passionate, since they hadn't done anything more than kissing since the last time Oikawa was sick, a little over a month ago now. Suga was welcoming, making Oikawa’s face heat up at their position. He let his hands fall onto Suga’s hips, rubbing circles as they kissed each other eagerly.  
Suga broke the kiss with a moan, letting his head fall back against the shower wall. Oikawa took this opportunity to kiss his neck and jaw, incorporating a bit of teeth as an act of possession. Suga’s hands found their way in Oikawa’s hair, pulling lightly. He pulled away, looking Suga in the eye.   
“I hope you don't mind if I just ravish you today,” he said, lust overtaking his voice. Suga’s face turned red and he let out a light whimper before pulling Oikawa back down for a messy kiss.  
“I don't mind at all, Tooru,” Suga said breathlessly as he pulled away from the sloppy kiss. Oikawa’s hands began moving lower, cupping Suga’s cock. He moved his one hand up and down slowly, enjoying the small noises that escaped Suga’s parted lips. Oikawa’s other hand began exploring, leaving small pinches in their path. He knew how much his boyfriend got off on a little pain, which is why he loved pinches and hickeys and things that showed that he was, indeed, Oikawa’s possession. Oikawa began moving his hand a bit faster while his other hand played with one of Suga’s nipples. The latter couldn't hold back any moans at this point, enjoying how much attention he was getting.   
Eventually Suga’s hips began bucking up, a sure sign that he was about to come. Oikawa let go of his grip and before his boyfriend could complain, he flipped Suga over and began teasing around Suga’s puckered hole.  
“Ngh… babe, stop teasing, please,” Suga begged, pushing his hips back to possibly find some relief.  
“I haven't done this in weeks darling, I need to revisit your whole body.” At that, Oikawa slowly and carefully slipped a finger in, hoping that the water would act as a good lubricant. It seemed to do the trick, because Suga pushed back on his finger and moaned loudly.  
“Tooru, please…” he begged, tears in his eyes from the excessive teasing.  
“Alright, alright, just hold on…” he muttered, slowly slipping two more fingers in. It was tight, but that didn't seem to stop either of them. Suga’s arms gave out, which made it so that Oikawa was holding the former in his lap while fingering him open. God, it was a terribly dirty scene, but Oikawa didn't have half the mind to even stop. He pulled his finger out and after a whine from Suga, he pushed his tip into his entrance. Suga loved it, he could tell from the way his moans became pitched higher, the way he clenched around him like a vice, and the way Suga grabbed his hand, scared of letting go. Oikawa gripped his hand just as tightly as he pushed more of himself in. It was extremely tight, maybe even a bit uncomfortable, but the two star crossed lovers dismissed it as they continued pushing and pulling each other around. Oikawa turned Suga to look at him, bouncing the smaller boy in his lap. Water splashed everywhere, and Suga dig his fingers into Oikawa’s back. He didn't care though, and as soon as his boyfriend hit his prostate, Suga was gone. He didn't think he could be any louder, but sudden moans and screams were ripped from his mouth. Oikawa was also groaning and couldn't take the heat and the way Suga clenched around him.  
Both of them knew the sensations were too much, both of them knew that the other was close. No words were needed, and right after Oikawa came, Suga came. It was hot, it was messy, and it was intimate. Suga hadn't felt this way in weeks, which felt like months. He laid in Oikawa’s arms, and after a while noticed how much water had splashed onto the bathroom floor, and how cold the water was at this point.  
“Let's get cleaned up and snuggle together in bed?” Suga suggested with a small smile. Oikawa smiled back.  
“Sounds wonderful.”

 

————————

 

And so they did just that. Oikawa got cozy under the blankets while Suga made them both hot chocolate. They both weren't that fond of coffee, and even though Suga didn't like hot chocolate that much, he drank it to warm himself up. Of course he remember what to put in Oikawa’s, a bit of sugar and too much caramel, in Suga’s opinion. Once done, he returned to see Oikawa underneath about 4 blankets and watching some action movie that was playing. After a while of watching the movie and getting bored, Suga suggested they play a game.  
“How about Michigan rummy?” He asked, setting his mug on the bedside table.  
“I thought that you needed three players for that,” Oikawa mused, setting his hot chocolate next to Suga’s.  
“Hmm,” Suga pondered what hey could do. They only had a few games that were for parties with friends, but that was about it. “Let's play I Spy.”   
“Really, Suga?” Oikawa chuckled, but realized that his boyfriend was serious. After all, their room was occupied by many objects, ranging from knick knacks to overdue assignments on behalf of Oikawa.   
“I spy with my little eye… something that starts with the letter p.” After a bit of laughter and sexual innuendos, Oikawa figured out that the word was “painting”. They continued playing I Spy, eventually making up ridiculous names for things.  
“You can't use the letter ‘C’ to describe me Suga, no matter how cute I am!” At this, Suga pouted.   
“Of course I can! You're cute, so I can say that!”   
“That's not how the game is played!”  
“Is too!”  
“Is not!”   
The two held pouts and crossed their arms until they both burst out in laughter, Oikawa falling into Suga’s arms. Suga let his fingers run up and down his boyfriend’s arms, which he knew was one of Oikawa’s weak spots. He fell asleep almost instantly, taking a quick thirty minute nap while Suga texted Daichi that he would be returning to work in a couple days.  
Yeah, the surgery hit both of them hard. It was difficult, financially and physically, but both of them believed in the other. Suga smiled to himself as he thought about how far they'd come, from small high school crushes to full blown love and complete adoration of the other. It was truly a remarkable thing, and all Suga could do was place a small kiss on Oikawa’s forehead.  
“I love you, my prince.”


End file.
